1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a machine and a method for debeading tires, in particular heavy duty tires, at the end of life. The machine and method are used in the technical sector of recycling tires at the end of life.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “heavy duty tires” should be understood as meaning tires having a particularly large diameter, such as 57″ and 63″ tires, for example (these dimensions relating to the inside diameter of the rim). These tires are generally employed in earth-moving machines used in the mining sector. As is known, these tires are provided with a pair of annular steel cords that are associated with one and the other of the sidewalls of the tire and define as a whole a structure for supporting and stiffening the tire itself.
The expression “debeading” is understood as meaning the extraction of the steel cord from a sidewall of the tire itself.
In the field of tires, debeading machines that are configured to separate the steel cord from the tire are known. In summary, these machines make it possible to separate the steel cord from the rubber part of a tire such that, advantageously, the steel and rubber can be disposed of separately.
A machine of the known type comprises a frame, an inclined front plate for supporting a tire during treatment and a hook for extracting the small steel cord.
The extraction hook is able to move in an extraction direction between a position for coupling to the sidewall of the tire, in which it protrudes from the front plate in order to be coupled to the heel of the sidewall, and a position for disconnection and extraction of the cord, in which it is spaced apart from the central plate. In this position for disconnection and extraction, the operator manually removes the cord from the hook in order to dispose of the steel cord separately.
In the case of tires having a high weight, this operation can be dangerous for the operator and in any case tiring on account of the dimensions of the cord.
A requirement that is desired, in particular in the field of heavy duty tires, is that of being able to have a debeading machine that is particularly safe for the operator and which at the same time is simple and does not tire the operator during extended use thereof.